Uncurable
by SoAdorkable
Summary: A young, bright Bella is anxious to start her new internship at the Seattle Psychiatric Ward. But when she stumbles upon a emotionally wrecked bronze haired boy, will everything be turned upside down? AU, AH, OOC. Canons.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**Warning: This fanfiction will deal with sensitive subjects, such as suicide, sexual abuse, drug use, and violence. If you are offended or sensitive to any of these subjects, I encourage you not to read this story. **

* * *

Darkness.

The one word, the two syllable, eight letter word.

At first, I was scared of the darkness. It called out to me and told me things that made me scream with fear and agony. I hated the darkness.

But things are different now.

Now I welcome the darkness. Now I embrace the way it soaks my body with raw pain and fear. I've come to love how it scalds me over and over again, and even though I know it's coming, it never ceases to knock me off my feet.

The darkness is my friend.

The darkness is my enemy.

The darkness…

Is me.


	2. One

"…and this is the cafeteria. Patients that are well enough are able to eat their meals here and converse with the other patients." I nodded intently, listening to everything Dr. Carlisle said. It was my first day, and I was not about to screw things up by getting lost. Though I knew it were bound to happen; the place was ginormous. 15 floors and they all almost looked the same.

The cafeteria was slightly populated, the people eating looking at us with mixed emotion. A couple smiled and waved, a few had blank, unreadable stares, and quite a few looked at me with scared expressions. I could understand their fear. When you lived in an institution, routine was very, very important. And when something, or especially someone, interrupted the routine and the daily order of things, it could be catastrophic. I smiled at the people who looked at me, trying to assure them I would do them no harm, but knew it was no use.

"Don't worry." Carlisle reassured, "Most of the people who eat in the cafeteria are on their way out in a few months, and shouldn't give you much trouble." He gave a proud smile.

"Do you work with all the patients?" I asked.

"I try to, but there's so many. My wife and I divide up the clients, but for her sake I get most of the harder cases, the incurables." He sounded sad as he spoke of them, and I could imagine. "Those patients are on some of the higher floors. We'll visit there soon." I gulped. I knew it wouldn't be a pretty sight, but knew I had to see it sooner or later. If I was going to be a nurse, then it was for the whole institution. And Carlisle warned me that the job wouldn't be a pretty one.

We went up an elevator and up a few floors. We stopped at floor 12, and got out. "This is the hospital wing." He said, showing me around. "In case there are any accidents, we have a wing here so that we can control the patients environment, as opposed to a hospital." There were patient rooms with large, one-sided windows, so we could see in. To my relief, I saw that most were empty. There wasn't much to show, there were just a bunch of hospital rooms. "Your resume says that you interned at a hospital?" I nodded. "Well then you should be quite familiar with this place, you'll be doing a lot of your work here first." He smiled at me. I liked Carlisle. He treated this place like his child, I could tell that he treated all its' members the same way.

We got into the elevator again, and this time went up to the 15th floor. A wave of uneasiness washed over me. I looked to Carlisle and saw that his face had grown sullen. We stepped out into a large hallway full of rooms with one-way windows. "This is the floor for the incurables…" Carlisle sighed, looking to me like he felt personally responsible for these patient's mental states. "We try to do everything we can for them, but there's little hope of any improvement." We walked along the hallway slowly as I looked through to the patients.

There was a girl in a padded room, pulling at her hair and crying hysterically for help. I flinched back, but Carlisle put a hand on my back, pushing me gently forwards. "Shouldn't someone be helping her?" I had to asking, concerned.

"She's in perfect health, Bella. Physically. The pain is all made up in her mind." An a strong, blonde orderly came in and wrestled the blonde girl, sliding a straight jacket onto her so that she wouldn't hurt herself.

In another room, there was a big, strong guy, fighting with two orderlies. I cringed as they took out a needle and stuck into his arm. He grew limp and fell forewords and the orderlies caught him, carrying him to the bed. There were a few people in straight jackets, and a lot of the looking windows had blinds over them.

The last room of the long corridor did not have the blinds closed, and there was someone in there. He was sitting on the floor, staring off into space with a dazed look. His mind was somewhere else. His fingers were twiddling and tapping on the ground, and I wondered if there was a reason besides habit. Probably not. He was shivering slightly and his teeth were chattering. He was cold. Really cold by the way he was shivering. "Dr. Cullen…" I said softly, stopping to look at the bronze haired patient. "Shouldn't someone get him a blanket? He's shivering…"

Carlisle sighed and his eyes cast down. He looked ages older when he said, "We can't, Bella."

"What do you mean?" I couldn't help but to ask.

"Bella…" He sighed, stepping to the room and looking through the window "This is Edward." His head finally turned to me "He's my nephew, Edward." My mouth dropped and I brought a hand to my face.

"Why is he…?" I asked, looking to him sadly.

"He was fine up until a few years ago, when his mother, my sister, died. I took him in, but certain…circumstances…lead to me putting him here. He's a little better, but he hasn't shown any change in months. His fears have caused him to retreat into his own little world. He doesn't even recognize my wife, Esme, or me, as family anymore…" There were tears in his eyes, and I decided not to talk more about the subject. I put my hand on the glass, looking at Edward sadly. Edward's face held that distant, far away look, blinking every few seconds.

"The reason why I can't give him a blanket is because he has an extreme case of paranoia disorder. If left alone, he just sits there in a stupor. He won't shower unless he's sedated and the orderlies do it for him, and he won't sleep unless sedated. He suffers extreme panic attacks when anyone enters his room, and goes into hysterics if touched. There's really nothing we can do at this point but try to make him comfortable…" He trailed off, closing his eyes and pulling the string on the blinds to pull it down.

We took the elecvator back down to the hospital floor where Carlisle showed me to the file room. I was just starting out, so I'd be doing most of my work there. "Not to worry," He started, "you won't be alone. We have someone else working here; she'll be here soon. She'll supervise you and make sure you get the hang of this place as quick as possible." He grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back.

I got to work after he left, sorting files and doing mostly computer work. About an hour later, a short girl holding a stack full of papers in one arm and a coffee mug in the other, stumbled into the file room. She looked at me, surprised, and smiled "Oh! Hello! I didn't know you started today!" She put the coffee and papers on her desk and walked over, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug "My names Alice, Alice Brandon!" She chirped.

"Hello Alice, my names Be-"

"Bella! Oh, I know that! I've been expecting your arrival!" She said excitedly. "I'm sooooo happy we're gonna work together, it's been just me in this room for the past few months and I thought I was gonna go crazy!" I gave her a smile, shying away from her loud personality. So much for working in a quiet environment.

We worked for a few hours, talking about random things just to pass the time. It soon became late, and Alice stood, packing up her things to go. I wasn't completely done with my stack of things to file, so I elected to stay later and close up for her. "Thank you so much! I'll see you tommorow!" She said with a grin and scurried out.

I finished my filing and got my purse, ready to leave. Though, I was curious. I looked to the string of keys Alice gave me to use to lock up. There was one for the file room, different, un-identifiable ones, and a rectangular pass key that said 'Master' on it. This key opened all the patient rooms in the hospital. "Hm…" I mumbled thoughtfully, coming up with an idea.

I locked up the file room and went back up to the 15th floor. I knew this was completely against the rules, but it was almost 1 AM and everyone had probably gone home already. I walked all the way down to the end of the hallway and looked around. The floor was completely deserted. I looked at the room and cautiously peered in through the cracks in the blinds. He was still there, only now he was laying on the bed. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, obviously sedated. His fingers weren't twitching in that odd way anymore, but his whole body was quaking. He was still shivering. He was still cold.

As quiet as I could, I walked away from Edward's room to the supply closet. There was a whole slew of things. Straight jackets, cleaning products, a first aid kit and a box of syringes. I had to search for a minute before I found what I needed. Placing it under my arm, I closed the supply closet and walked back to Edward's room. Looking around twice to be sure, I then took out the master pass key and opened Edward's door. It clicked open easily. I stepped inside and, ever so slowly, walked up to Edward. His face was hard to look at and other than the slight stubble that was growing on his face, he was gorgeous. The panels of his face were beautiful, as if carved from stone. Though, it was sad to watch. He was obviously having a nightmare. His beautiful face was contorted into a mask of pure pain, like an angel being tortured. I quickly unfurled the blanket I'd taken from the supply closet and placed it over him, feeling content as he unconsciously snuggled into it and his shivering slowed, and then stopped. I snuck out of the room and made sure it was locked, rushing out of the 15th floor and to my apartment.

The next morning, I got to work, excited to see Alice and possibly Edward again. Though I knew there was a slim chance of seeing Edward since I worked in a completely different part of the asylum. Alice was there, busy talking on the phone as I came in, and silently waved at me. I waved back and took a seat behind my desk, turning on the computer. It was then that Carlisle rushed in. His hair was disheveled and he looked frantic. Alice quickly hung up with whomever was on the phone and looked at Carlisle, her curious look mirroring mine.

"Can you girls help me with something?" He said and quickly rushed out of the room. We followed, and I quickly noticed we were going to the 15th floor.

"What's wrong, Carlisle?" I asked nervously.

"It seems that one of the nurses brought a blanket into Edward's room last night, and it has caused him to go into an episode."


	3. Two

**You guys are awesome. The response to the last chapter really motivated me, which is why this chapter is out so quick. Enjoy!**

* * *

Oh crap. A bead of sweat formed on my forehead as we rushed quickly to Edward's room. I'd forgotten the most important rule. Don't freak out the patients. And on my first day too. I inwardly groaned. I was so fired. They had to of had security cameras in there, right? They would've caught me in there and I'd be completely busted. Hesitantly, I said to Carlisle "Do they know who put the blanket in there?"

Carlisle simply shook his head. "The guards looked on the security camera and all that we could distinguish was brown hair and the basic uniform, which fits the description of about 75% of the female staff." We could hear the screams even from the far part of the hall. The orderlies were busy restraining the other patients on the floor; the rooms weren't exactly soundproof, which only served to rile them up. That must've been why Carlisle needed us. That and the fact that we were interning for the experience. Both Alice and I were hoping to become psychiatrists. We were taking most of the same college classes, but it was summer so school was out.

Carlisle pulled out his master key and entered the room swiftly. The sight almost brought me to tears. It was Edward all right, but not the same one I'd seen yesterday. He was not spaced out, in another world. And he was not sleeping with a horrible nightmare. He was screaming and struggling, trying to get away from the orderly that was restraining him. I could see why Carlisle needed us, it seemed that there was only one orderly left to help. "You grab his legs," He said to the orderly "Alice, Bella, each of you grab an arm and try to hold him still so I can sedate him." We nodded obediently. I grabbed Edward's right arm, pinning it down to his side. A particular smell hit my nose and made me feel a little queasy. I looked down and saw that his knuckles were bleeding. He must've punched something. Or someone.

Tears were streaming down his red face, and his eyes were wide as Carlisle prepared the needle "Shh…Edward shh.." I tried cooing, but knew my efforts would be in vain. I could barely hear myself over his screams "It's ok...shhh…" I knelt by the bed so I could whisper in his ear. Alice was looking at me like I was crazy for trying to talk to him. "Look…look at me…" I tried. To my surprise, he actually responded and his eyes stared at me. His eyes widened dramatically, and it almost scared me. I held his gaze magnetically, still whispering that it'd be ok. His struggling actually lessened, but he was still screaming at me. Carlisle stuck the syringe into his vein and injected the sedative. His screams began to die down and his eyes were drooping. Soon, he was completely limp in the bed and his eyes were almost all the way closed. But he was still looking at me. I looked to Carlisle and showed him the bloody fist.

"That'll need stitches…" He sighed with sad eyes. He walked out of the room to get the necessary supplies. Alice looked to me with a knowing smile.

"So when'd you go get the blanket?" My hair stood on edge.

"What do you mean?" I said, but it was no use. I was a horrible liar.

"I saw that security tape. And, if I were you, I would get rid of those god-awful shoes. Unless you want to get caught." I looked down at my red, green, and white striped shoes. I was wearing those last night, and they probably showed on camera. They were tying me to the security tape. If Carlisle or anyone else put one and one together, they'd figure out that it was me that snuck into Edward's room. And I'd be fired. I nodded slowly, looking to Edward. His eyes were still on my face, and he was letting out small whimpers. Tears were coming out of his eyes. He was scared.

"Can he hear us…?" I asked. If he knew that I was the one who snuck in, then his paranoia would tell him that my intentions were bad, making him even more scared than he already was.

"I doubt it. The sedative Carlisle gave him is pretty strong. I doubt he can hear much of anything. But it is weird that he's staring at you. " I looked back to him. "Did you see how he got calmer when you looked at him? Weird…" I shrugged. It was really weird. I looked back to Edward. It made me sad that he was looking at me with such tortured eyes. Slowly, I released his arm and let it lay limp at his side.

I put a hand to my lips "Shh..Edward…it'll be okay...shhh…" I whispered even though I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me. He whimpered out and his arms tensed. I shook my head and put a hand on his bicep. Strangely enough, his tensed arm relaxed under my touch. But he couldn't stop the small whimpers that came out. His eyes were clouded, but behind the haze I could still see fear. "He's scared."

"It can't be helped…" She sighed. "Anything any of us does scares him. It's the paranoia…it makes him think that our intentions are not good."

Carlisle came in then with the necessary tools for stitching his hand. It was a small cut, and would only require a few stitches, thank goodness. I stayed knelt on his floor as his hand was stitched, and he kept his marvelous green eyes on me. I started to get nervous, as Carlisle would look down at me every couple of minutes. I looked to Alice and she gave a slight shrug. Maybe they'd made the connection. Maybe they'd figured out that it was me that entered Edward's room and caused him and everyone all this pain. I bit my lip nervously. I was going to get fired. I knew it. On only my second day. That had to be a record.

After his hand was stitched, he bandaged it up so that Edward could not rip the stitches out or open. "Sleep, my nephew," He whispered to Edward, and his eyes reflected all the love and pain he felt for his nephew. Edward's eyes were slowly drooping, but never removed their gaze from me until after they closed. He took the blanket I'd so foolishly placed in there from the room and we walked ahead of him so he could lock it. When it was locked, he closed the blinds and began to walk towards Alice and me, who had stopped to watch the door being closed. "Bella," He said, without looking at me or stopping, "I'd like to speak to you in my office." My eyes widened and I watched as he walked away from us. I looked to Alice in desperation, but she ushered me towards him quickly. This was it. I was going to be caught and fired. My nerves grew with every step on the hard linoleum floor towards his office. He ushered me into his office and closed the door behind him, telling me to take a seat. When he sat down and looked at me, though, he was smiling marvelously.

"How did you do it?" Oh god, he knew. But strangely…he was happy about it. I just brought his nephew to a paranoid breakdown and caused him to get stitches…and he was happy about it? Was this a joke?

"Do what…?" I decided to play dumb.

"Edward…he was…" Oh, this was it! He was going to yell, I knew it. The smile was just a mask, and now he was going to get pissed. "…he was simply _captivated _by your presence in his room. H-He could take his eyes off you!" He was gesturing like crazy and his eyes were wild with excitement. I simply sat there, gaping at him. So…he had no idea that I snuck the blanket in. I wasn't fired. In my mind, I was grinning. But on the outside I was a little too freaked out to be celebrating so soon.

"I-I'm not really sure why…" I stuttered, still watching Carlisle carefully. It felt as if he would suddenly go 'April Fools! You're fired.' This was all too real.

"Maybe he's finally opening up to someone…a fresh face…yes…yes that must be it!" He mumbled to himself, finally coming to a decision. I could almost hear the gears turning in his head. "Bella, do you think you could talk to Edward a few times a week? See how he responds to you on a more normal circumstance? It might not work, but this is the only glimmer of hope I've seen from my nephew in months."

I nodded, finally finding the resolve to smile at him "Of course I would, Carlisle. Are you sure it'll be safe? For both myself and Edward?"

"Well, I'll be monitoring you both closely from behind the two-way mirror, and if anything goes wrong, I assure you, I'll pull you out of there quicker than you can blink." I nodded slowly. It wasn't me that I was worried about, though, it was Edward. He smiled at me. I could see all the burning passion in his eyes. He was hopeful this would work. I wish I could say the same though. If Edward hadn't shown any change in months, then it was doubtful that he would now. And what made me so special? He could've been having a delusion, which is why he was looking at me. There was no way that me, Bella Swan from the teeny town of Forks, could fix anything that big. But nevertheless, I could see how much this meant to Carlisle, so I would try my best. "Thank you, thank you so much. I think this is it, Bella. This is what'll work. We're going to bring him back." I couldn't help but smile at him; his enthusiasm was contagious. Maybe it would work after all…

I stood to leave his office after he told me to go back to work. "Oh, Bella," He called as my hand was on the shiny brass doorknob.

"Yes?" I turned around to look at him. He was grinning, giving me a knowing smile.

"Alice is right, Bella. You should get rid of those shoes."

* * *

**Next chapter will be Bella and Edward's first session.**


	4. Three

"You nervous?" Alice asked me as I sat across from her in a cozy little diner a few blocks away from the asylum. I stared at the smoke of my steaming coffee intensely, is if it held the answer to that question.

"No," I replied a little too quickly. Alice picked up on my lie easily.

"What are you nervous about?" She said with a smile. I took a sip of my coffee, looking around. There were a few other people in the diner, and I had the feeling it didn't get much business. I could tell I would be becoming a regular here though. Dad always said I was a magnet for strange things.

"I don't want to hurt Edward or Carlisle," I admitted, not making eye contact with her. I didn't want to make a false move and send Edward into another episode. I didn't think I could bear seeing that tortured look on his eyes again. Yet, I couldn't stand to let Carlisle down either. He was so adamant that this would work, and if it didn't, then that would almost seal his nephew's fate as a permanent resident at the asylum. It was a lose-lose situation and I was in the middle of it.

Alice simply shrugged and shot me a thousand-watt smile "Well, you never know! Miracles happen, Bella. Maybe Edward's close to a breakthrough, and this is just what he needs. A fresh face, as you said Carlisle said."

"I guess," I agreed with a sigh, but couldn't help but still feel doubtful. We finished our breakfasts and made our way through the streets to the asylum. Alice and I parted where she went to go do filing work. I went into Carlisles office. He was standing up looking out the window.

"Ah, Bella!" He said with a smile when he heard my arrival. "Come along, I'll tell you what you need to know as we talk there." We both stepped out of his office and walked through the halls. Carlisle began talking a million miles a minute "He will mostly not be all there, so he won't be talkative. In case he is in …this relality, don't make any sudden movements or gestures. Stay as far opposite as you can from him, and don't, I repeat, don't, don't get too close to him. Either way, he'll react bad to loud noises," I nodded, trying to take in everything that I could. Butterflies fluttered around my stomach and mingled with the coffee there.

We got to his room and I stopped, looking in. Edward was sitting on the floor, legs stretched out, staring into space. His fingers were doing that twiddling thing again, and I watched him move his fingers almost methodically. "Don't be nervous." A voice said. I jumped and spun around to see who it was.

Standing before me was a tall, blonde man in an orderlies' uniform. There were various scars spreading up his arms and even one or two on his neck. It must've been from the patients, they could get violent if riled up too much, as I'd seen the other day. He held his hand out to me to shake, and spoke with a slight southern drawl "My names Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. I'll be watching out here in case things get a little too….crazy." He smiled and winked at me. His calmness about the situation made me feel a little calmer, and I took comfort in the fact that both Jasper and Carlisle would be watching in case I did something wrong. I blinked and looked into the room, thinking this was too weird. It felt like I was being briefed to go into space. I was forgetting that this was just a person. Edward was still a person, and I needed to show him that I wouldn't harm him.

"I can do this." I breathed, and looked up at the two before slowly opening the door and stepping in.

"Edward?" I asked softly, looking at him. He didn't move, his stare remained constant, the only movement in his face was a blink every few seconds. "Edward…come on…can you hear me?" I said softly, shyly. I got no response, so I slowly sat down, not talking.

I waited. He would come out of his trance, soon enough. Instead I watched him. I studied the panels in his face, the bronze-ish tint of his eyes. I watched his fingers and they moved so methodically on the hard linoleum. Curiosity as to why was burning in me. After a while though, it stopped, and he just sat there, staring up at nothing. I tried calling his name every now and then, but he didn't even budge.

I was starting to get tired myself. I wasn't sure how long it had been since I'd first went in there, but I knew it had to be at least a couple of hours. I should've brought a watch. My eyes started drooping and I felt my thoughts begin to cloud from the drowsiness.

"What are you doing in here?" My eyes shot open. It was Edward. He was sitting up, staring at me, eyes wide and whole body rigid. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" His voice became more frantic and he stood, very much in this world now and very scared.

"Edward, my name is-"

"Get out." He ordered, his whole body beginning to tremble with fear.

"Edward, please. You don't understa-"

"Get out!" He cried, tears coming to his eyes "Get out get out get out!" I cried out and clenched his hair in his hands tightly, his knuckled going white.

"Edward, I'm only trying to help." And then I was so foolish as to take a few steps forewords, forgetting who he was and the severity of the situation.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He cried out, backing away from me and into the farthest wall, sliding down and hugging his knees, putting burying his face in his arms and crying softly. I gasped and instantly backed away, then feeling strong hands on my shoulder. I whipped around to see Carlisle, much to my relief.

"Go outside." He said simply. He and Jasper moved into the room as I moved out. Jasper held Edward down as Carlisle sedated him. He moaned loudly and grew limp. Carlisle picked the now very fragile looking Edward and placed him in bed.

Once they were both out, I looked to Carlisle "I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"Bella, no apologies are needed. I expected something similar would happen. But that doesn't mean we should give up hope. We'll try again, yes?" He smiled at me, though I saw sadness in his eyes. I nodded, feeling tired all over again.

"Well, it's already 4, why don't you go on home, you're done for the day." Carlisle smiled.

"Oh, thank you!" I said, surprised at how well he was taking what just happened. I guess he really had expected it.

"I'll see you Monday, Bella." He bode me farewell and was off towards his office.

"He's sad, but he's still hopeful." Jasper remarked, and I jumped, realizing he was standing right next to me.

"How do you know?" I asked, turning to him.

But Jasper just smiled and winked at me "I just know."


	5. Four

It went on like that for weeks. I would go into Edward's room, and he would be the same way; spaced out. I would sit down by the door and wait for him to wake.

And every time, he would look to me and scream for me to get out.

I was beginning to lose hope in the situation. Slowly, Edward got used to my presence there. He would not scream at me to leave, instead, he would look at me for a few seconds, and cringe away from my presence, going as far from me as he could. After a few minutes, I could hear him sobbing softly, trying to be quiet on purpose. He was scared of me. As the encounters got less violent, Carlisle and Jasper didn't feel the need to stay and watch the whole time anymore. Carlisle checked up on me periodically and Jasper only came if his 'services' were needed.

I desperately hoped Carlisle would just give up already; obviously Edward was only getting worse. But he kept insisting that this would work, it would just take a lot of time, and things like this didn't just happen overnight.

It was week nine of my visiting Edward, and I was really tired. School had just started that week, and I was swamped with homework. I was up the previous night just finishing it, and had no sleep. That goodness for sweet caffine.

I was too tired that I didn't notice when I walked into Edward's room that he was awake for a change. I simply took my place in the far corner away from him, and closed my eyes. I was already on my way to slumber land when his voice brought me back to reality. "Why do you keep coming here?" He asked in a broken whisper. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His eyes had deep bruises under them, and I assumed he hadn't slept in a while. His beautiful emerald eyes were bloodshot; he was crying just before I entered.

"I want to help you…"

"I don't want you here." His words stung for some reason.

"You can trust me."

"I can't trust you." Of course he couldn't.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "You don't have to trust me…let's just talk." I suggested.

"Talk?" He asked curiously, tilting his head. He was trembling slightly, still afraid.

"Yes, how long have you been in here?" It was a while before I got a response, he was probably thinking about if I could be trusted with that information.

"Three years." He replied, avoiding looking at me.

"Okay, well, since I suppose you've never really been out of this room for the past few years, let me fill you in." So I told him about things that were going on in the news, the new kinds of technology that had come out with, fashion trends, anything. Edward didn't respond much, other than the occasional head nod. I needed to show him that I could be someone that he could just talk to. He didn't need to trust me, or tell me any secrets, but he could just talk to me.

I talked for at least an hour and a half. Edward's eyes were sad, probably for missing out so much. I suddenly felt bad for even bringing up the real world. But when I stopped for a few seconds, he actually looked up at me, expecting me to resume talking. So I did.

My drowsiness began to overcome me, and I was finding it harder to form coherent sentences. I trailed off as I talked about the iPad and accidentally fell asleep.

I woke with a jump, at once knowing what I'd done. I looked around, eyes wide. Edward was in the same spot that he was when I fell asleep. His eyes watched me curiously. "I'm so sorry!" I apologized quickly. That's when I stopped my panicking and really looked at him again. He was crying, his eyes red and puffy and his face pale. "Why are you crying?" I asked. Edward simply looked away from me and closed my eyes. I realized that I would receive no answer to my question."I'll leave now, I'm so sorry." I slowly backed from my corner over to the door, keeping my back on the wall the whole time and not making any move towards him. Edward's eyes just followed me as I left.

My hand was on the door when I heard his whispered reply "I miss it…" He said softly, letting out a sniffle after that. I turned around, looking to him and taking in his expression.

"Miss what?" I asked.

"The outside…." He replied, looking to me. Under any other circumstances, I would walk forewords and pull Edward into a big hug, letting him cry and not judging him as he told me what was making his so sad.

But this was different.

I could not comfort him, I couldn't even take a step near him. I could not allow him to open up to me because he wouldn't open up to me. He was scared of me. The only thing I could do was take out my pass key, open that door, and leave.

So I did.

* * *

**Sad face. But, like I think I said earlier, baby steps.**

**Thank you guys sooo much for reading this, it really means a lot to me. Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	6. Five

**A few things before we get the show on the road: **

**1. The response to the last chapter was absolutely astounding. I am sooo thankful for you guys and I love to read all your reviews and comments, and love to see this lil story getting some more hits. :) So thank you so much! **

**2. This chapter is part of my b-day present to my friend Christina! Her birthdays today (June 1!) and I promised I would put up at least a chapter today. (And at a measly 10:30 PM, it is still today, so I have not failed!) She's been reading all my stories since the beginning, literally. You all probably have seen her in the reviews as CR or Christina. So drop her some love and birthday wishes in the reviews! I can pretty much say Uncurable wouldn't be around if it wasn't for her. :) **

**3. I don't really plan ahead on these types of things, but I'd like to say that after this chapter things are going to start getting a little craaazzzyyyyy. :P**

**Enough of my babblings. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alice, you've got to be kidding me." I stared at her, my expression surprised.

"Shh! Here he comes!" She swatted me to shut me up and gave a pearly white smile to Jasper as he walked past us in the hallway.

"Afternoon, ladies." He said with a smile. Alice giggled and I returned the greeting, pulling Alice along with me to our office.

"Alice, you are ridiculous." I mumbled. She laughed like a schoolgirl and linked arms with me like we were in elementary school.

"Bellaaaa! You've gotta admit! He's so cute!" She whispered to me, and I rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever floats your boat Alice." I answered her with a smirk. She pouted and huffed at my mocking reply.

"Bella, we need to get you a boyfriend. Or at least a crush. You don't like anyone and you've been here for months!" I raised a brow at her, leafing through papers on my desk. I looked at the clock, smiling.

"Alice, I gotta go see Edward," I said with a sly grin. She huffed and called after me as I walked away.

"Don't think you're off the hook missy! When you get back we need to talk about your non-existing love life!" I laughed under my breath. Oh, Alice. Even though she could be annoying, I was glad I had her. While I was friends with Jasper and another girl from the University named Angela, Alice was my closest friend here.

A familiar feeling of dread washed over me as I approached Edward's room. I wasn't dreading seeing him, no, I was dreading seeing what kind of condition he was in. Even though I was sure he hated me, it made me sad to see him curled up in the corner, crying and afraid of me.

Then again, I could say he was much better than he had been. He used to scream and throw a fit when I'd enter the room. Now, he'd just curl up and ignore me, except for the few occasions when we would talk. But even then, it would only be me talking and him listening.

I took out my key and entered the room, seeing the familiar bronze haired man look up at me. I returned his gaze, getting lost in his emerald eyes for just a second. Their wonderful color almost amazed me. He quickly looked away, and I noticed that he was already in the corner. "Edward?" I asked softly.

Very slowly, he looked up at me, looking in my direction but not meeting my eyes "I-I knew you come around this t-time everyd-day…" His reply was so soft I strained to hear it.

I smiled at him, taking my usual seat in the far corner. "How are you today Edward?" No response. "Did you have any dreams?" Nod. "Were they bad?" Nod. "What were they about?" No response, as I predicted.

And that was as far as our communication could go.

I settled in there, in my usual spot, and stared at the floor. I could imagine how someone could go crazy in this place. Edward's room was so bare. It was concrete floor, white walls, and a white bed with one white sheet and one white pillow. I felt bad for him. The other patients had better rooms, with desks and walls that were a nice pastel blue. But Edward, as well as the other patients on this floor, could be considered a danger to themselves, and couldn't be trusted with items they could use to harm themselves.

Though I hadn't seen Edward try to harm himself, I had seen him in one of his tantrums, and it wasn't pretty.

"_You're doing well with Edward, Bella." Carlisle told me. A blush crept up my cheeks at his compliment._

"_He seems to have accepted your presence in there, and I don't think we need to keep as constant as a watch anymore. We'll be checking on you two from time to time, but this is a step in a very good direction." Carlisle was beaming by the end of his speech. He was so excited that his nephew was doing better. He turned to walk away._

"_Wait!" I blurted before I could think. Oh crap. Carlisle turned around and I was forced to say what I was thinking "Erm, not that it's any of my business…but how did Edward's mother die?" I said it softly, since I knew it was a sensitive subject for Carlisle._

_His smile fell, but he still answered. "She had the flu, and she accidentally took one too many cold tablets. Edward found her in her room, and thought she was sleeping at first…" He trailed off, lost in though. I frowned and felt a lump in my throat. That must've hurt him so much to discover his mother, dead, at such a young age. "It was just him and his father after that, but he died a little over a year later from lung cancer. " I looked to the ground, feeling the threat of threat of tears._

"_I'm sorry," I whispered, feeling bad for even asking in the first place. It wasn't even my business!_

"_Not to worry, Bella." His smile was back, though it wasn't as wide as before, and it didn't reach his eyes "All we can do is look towards the future, yes?" I nodded, giving him a small smile. Carlisle said goodbye and turned to leave. _

_I walked forwords and stepped into Edward's room. He glared up at me, and I gave a small smile in return. "H-Hello Edwa-"_

_And then my stupid clumsiness rang it's ugly head. I tripped. Over my own feet. _My own feet! _I let out a gasp and fell to the ground, my hand accidentally falling onto Edward's leg. Even though his leg was covered with the grew sweatpants he always wore, his eyes bulged and he started screaming. Just screaming. I tried to calm him down, but every time I got close, he swatted me away. I leaned close to him and he finally opened his eyes screaming "Get away!" And punched me square in the cheek. I recoiled, hot tears of pain and embarrassment flooding into my eyes. I grabbed my cheek in slight pain, but stayed away after that._

_The orderlies came in and wrestled him to the ground. I watched sadly as he went from enraged to terrified as they pulled out the needle and sedated him. He fell into unconsciousness and it wasn't until they'd strapped him to his bed that I got up and left._

"I'm sorry," His soft whisper brought me out of my remembering. My eyes snapped to his, and he was looking directly at me.

"Hm?" I asked tilting my head curiously "For what?"

"Punching your cheek…" He reached out a shaking hand and pointed to my cheek. I hadn't realized it, but I had been touching my cheek. The bruise had long since gone away, and it only hurt a little and only if I pressed it really hard.

"I… I'm not really…aware…of what I'm doing…when I get like t-that…" He whispered, actually looking sorry and ashamed.

"No, no, Edward. It's fine! Really!" Redness crept up onto my cheeks again and I cursed myself mentally.

"No…" He sighed, "It's not fine…you had a bruise on your cheek for a couple weeks after…." I blinked and raised a brow. He'd noticed? My heart squeezed. _No, Bella. Don't do this. Don't get all hormonal. You survived without that in high school, don't start now._

Before I was able to answer, a tinkling, high pitched ring emanated from my pocket. I jumped, before I realized it was my phone. Edward gasped and covered his ears, letting out a little moan and telling me to make it stop. I quickly fumbled for my phone, picking it out and looking at it. The number I didn't recognize, so I pressed the ignore button and the noise stopped. It was an annoying noise, one that closely resembled an old telephone or a kitchen buzzer. I had no idea why this made Edward so scared. I looked to Edward worridly, who had his hands on his ears, plugging them tightly.

Cautiously, I stood. "Edward?" He didn't finch, he was probably blocking out any noise. I took two slow steps forword. I knelt down in front of Edward so I was in his line of sight, which was focused on the ground. Slowly, his eyes turned up to me. "Edward…" He slowly uncovered his ears. "It's okay, Edward… the noise is gone… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have brought my phone in here, I just forgot I had it in my pocket. I'll never bring it in again." He stared at me, and the phone in my hand, eyes bloodshot and breath quick and short. "Does the noise hurt your ears?" I asked, not really expecting to get an answer.

"Y-Yeah…" He answered, hugging his knees to his chest and ripping through his hair with his fingers. I watched as the strands of copper went in every direction, making him look a little like a mad scientist, or something. "It hurts my ears.." He adverted my face completely, and I suspected a lie, but didn't press it.

"Well, I'll never let it happen again." He looked up to me and watched as I pulled out my phone, going into the settings and putting it on silent. "There. Now it'll never make that noise again." I held the phone out for him to see that the sound setting was set to silent.

"Y-You…don't have to turn it off…on my a-account…" He whispered, looking down.

"No, I want to. If it hurts you, then why would I take that chance that it would happen again? I wouldn't want to cause you pain." He flinched, his eyes showing an emotion that much resembled confusion.

"Thanks," He whispered, staring at the ground. I nodded and started to scoot back to my corner.

"Y-You don't h-have to…um…s-stay in the corner…j-just…don't come too close…" He was able to meet my eyes for a split second before he closed them and curled into himself and hid his face in his knees.

I couldn't help but smile. Maybe we were making progress.

* * *

**If you have any speculations about Edward's little lies, or Alice's little...aherm...interests..., or just plot, drop me a review! I'd love to hear what you guys think. :)**


	7. Six

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long update wait, I had MASSIVE writers block. D: **

**But I won't ramble. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up despising the very day from the moment I opened my eyes.

I'd been watching the calendar wearily as the day crept up on me. I'd called into work, feeling bad that I would miss a day on work – and a day with Edward. Carlisle was all to eager to give me a day off.

"_Don't worry about it Bella!" _ He'd told me over the phone. _"You've worked really hard these past few weeks, and a day off seems fair. I'm sure Edward won't notice, and you can visit him tomorrow maybe." _I apologized to him many times, but he waved them all off. He was too overjoyed at the process his nephew made, but I was worried that Edward might notice my absence. When someone like that had a routine, it was crucial that the routine was kept up, or things could go horrible. But Carlisle had insisted that he would keep an eye on Edward, and that everything would be allright.

After getting out of the shower, I brushed my hair and put on chapstick, simple and nothing special about it. I got dressed slowly, putting on a black sweater and black jeans, as if I could put off the inevitable any longer. Trudging downstairs, I saw that Charlie wasn't in his usual place in front of the tv. He was at the dining table, staring forewords as if the cracked paint in the kitchen was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

"Morning, Bells."

"Morning, Dad." I usually didn't call him Dad, but I could tell that he was going to need some strength today.

I made eggs, taking time to scramble them and add cheese the way Charlie liked it. He ate without looking up from his plate. I swallowed down the meal, not feeling hungry in the least.

Before I knew it, we were pulling out of the driveway towards our destination in Charlie's police cruiser.

"How's work?" Charlie mumbled, trying to make small talk.

"It's good." I replied, staring out the window as rain poured down. How cliché.

"That's good." The conversation ended there.

Charlie parked and we both opened our doors and stepped out under the cover of our umbrellas. Charlie's eyes were watery and I took his hand. He looked to me and squeezed my hand. I offered a sad smile as we walked along the concrete walkway to our destination.

And soon, we were there. I'd only been there one other time, and for that I would always be filled with regret. Charlie left my side then, walking up to the object of our fixation and crouching in front of it. He said a few words, but I was too far away to hear, as it was on purpose. Then in the single most intimate thing I'd ever seen my father do, he kissed his hand and touched it to the object, closing his eyes and holding his hand there for a few seconds before dropping it and standing up, walking back to me.

Oh, it was my turn now. My stomach fluttered and I suddenly felt very small and very shy. Why was I suddenly choking now? It couldn't be that hard, right? Charlie did it every year. But let's face it, Charlie looked like a wreck.

I walked up to the conrete object and knelt down, taking time to soak in it's carved inscription before I spoke my first words to it.

"Hi, Mom." I whispered, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. My eyes opened back up to the tombstone and I watched it nervously. "I'm sorry I haven't come the past seven years…I really am."

"I'm eighteen now, graduated high school and everything. You would've laughed if you were at my graudation, though. I tripped on stage in front of everyone." I let out a dry laugh, and could imagine her hugging me and laughing and getting all worked up about the whole thing.

"I'm in college now, there's a University in Port Angeles that's only a little bit away from Charlie's house. I'm going to become a psychiatrist, so I can help people. Maybe I'll help people like you." I closed my eyes, feeling the tears coming and pooling in the corners. I couldn't bear the small talk anymore, so I composed my thoughts before speaking again.

In a quieter voice, I said "…Why did you do it mom?" I paused, looking back at Charlie, who was looking like he was trying not to hear. "I mean…I know t-things were bad…but why did you leave us? Why did you leave _me_? Didn't you love me? We could've gotten out of there, just you and me. We could've gone to live with Charlie…you didn't have to….you didn't have to do it, Mom…I needed you." Unexpected anger coursed through my veins, and I stood and shouted at the tombstone "I needed my Mom. You left me! Why did you leave me there! Why did you leave me with him? Didn't you love me!" I huffed several times, tears blinding my vision, streaming down my face, and falling down. I put my hands over my eyes and wiped away the tears in embarrassment.

"You left me," I said in a quiet, shaky voice, "you're my Mom, but I'll never forgive you for leaving me," I said with conviction, and my heart hurt as I remembered my Mom talking to me when I was little.

_"Hey mama!" I said. I was seven and my mom was my best friend. Me and her had just finished planting flowers in the garden. Orange Marigolds. "You think the flowers will grow soon?" _

_"__They should sprout up pretty soon!" Mom said and let out a laugh, picking me up and kissing my forehead "But we have to give them lots of love and care! Now what do you say to a little Gardener's snack?" I nodded eagerly, as a kid would when offered sugar. We walked off to the kitchen laughing and as close as ever._

I closed my eyes tight as more unwilling tears spilled out. I shook the memory away and another appeared in my mind. But this one wasn't happy, it was when everything started to fall apart.

_"How was your pottery class Mom?" I asked, sliding off my floral print backpack and tossing it to the backseat. I was nearing nine, and was begginning to realize that I was more the parent to Mom than she was to me. _

_"It was wonderful sweetie! Look at what I made!" She reached back and pulled from the backseat an object covered in newspaper. When she unwrapped the paper, there lie a fire red vase. It was lopsided and looked like it would wobble if it were standing._

_"Wow Mom, it's really...nice." I gave her a nervous smile. She smiled and ruffled my hair._

_"I know it's no great work of art, but we can put flowers in it and they'll look so nice!" I gave a small laugh and nodded, happy that my mom was happy with what she was doing. I knew she would enjoy pottery, but sadly I also knew it wouldn't be long before pottery was long forgotten and she was onto some other crazy activity. Before this it was stamp collecting, and before that sewing...which didn't go off too well at all. Mom started the car and we began to drive home "Oh sweetie! I almost forgot to tell you, we're having a friend over for dinner. You'll just love him, his names Phil..." _

I couldn't let the memory go on any further. I just couldn't.

I knew this would go badly, but I didn't expect to start shouting. No doubt Charlie had heard that. I sighed and picked up the bunch of flowers I'd bought. Orange Marigolds. Her favorite. I placed them on the grave marker, "I love you Mom."

"Are you sure it's allright for you to be talking to this Edmund guy?"

"Edward, dad. And yes, it is. At first I didn't think so either, but it seems to have been helping. He's letting me in." I moved my piece of pie around my plate, not feeling the appetite to finish it. Charlie had long since finished his piece of cobbler. We'd both agreed that tonight I didn't have to cook, so we went to the diner where Charlie had ate almost everyday when he was on his own.

"Well…you be careful with this boy. Mental problems or not, they all want the same thing." I sputtered and choked on the piece of pie I was swallowing, my eyes growing wide at Charlie's bluntess.

"_Dad_!" I coughed, clearing my airway and taking a deep breath and a gulp of water. "It's nothing like that!" A blush found it's way to my cheeks. Sure, Edward was pretty good looking…and his eyes were an amazing color. _Hormones, Bella. _ I scolded myself. "It's nothing like that." I repeated, just for good measure, though more to myself than Charlie this time.

"Well, you still be careful, or I'll come over there and straighten this Edgar boy out."

"Edward, Dad."

"Whatever." I thought of Edward. Was he doing okay? I hoped he was, I resolved to visit him tomorrow to make up for today's absence. I could imagine Charlie talking to Edward, and I imagined Edward looking very terrified. Charlie kind of had that effect on people, especially when he was wearing his gun belt.

"She loved you, you know that, right Bells?" He asked. I looked up to him. He hadn't said anything about my outbust in the car, and he was bringing it up now.

"I know," I sighed, just to avoid confrontation.

I jumped as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I hadn't put it back on ring since the incident with Edward a few weeks ago, even when I wasn't at work. It just didn't feel right, and when it rung all I remembered were Edward's pleas for me to turn it off. My eyebrows raised and my nerves got the better of me when I saw who was calling: Carlisle. Oh no.

"H-Hello?" I answered hesitantly.

"Bella! Um, is this a bad time?" Carlisle asked, his voice nervous and soft.

"No, no…is everything okay?" I immediately assumed the worst, and was contemplating the possibilities. Edward could be having another tantrum, or he could hate me now.

"I know it's terribly late…and I'm really sorry about this…but do you think you could stop by?" Carlisle asked. I could tell that he felt horribly for asking me to come to work on the anniversary of my Mom's death.

"Is something wrong?" I asked again, growing more panicked after he avoided my question.

"Not exactly…it's just…Edward won't stop asking about you."

* * *

**Oooo! Haha sorry for the cliffies, I guess I just like to torture you guys. Reviews get the next chapter up faster! :) **

**BTW: I'm going to be away most of next week, and then for about three weeks after that with a week in between them that I'll be home during. During those two I won't be updating due to no internet, but I will try to finish a few chapters to post up when I get back. **


	8. Seven

**Hey guys, I'm here with another chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

I was speeding to the asylum not two minutes after I'd gotten the call.

I felt bad for leaving Charlie, but he'd insisted that he understood that type of thing, being a cop. He was called out on a moment's notice at times, so I was grateful when he told me that he didn't really mind. I still felt bad though, leaving him on the anniversary of Mom's death. I know it hit him the hardest. He never stopped loving her, even after she left him. At the funeral, he looked devastated. He's gotten better over the years, but he's never completely stopped mourning.

I parked in the employee spots and went in through the front, my nerves getting the better of me. I really didn't know what to expected with Edward. He could be mad, he could never trust me again. This whole thing could make things go backwards, and I would find myself sitting in the corner with Edward never talking to me again. Or worse, I wouldn't be allowed to see him anymore. My heart squeezed at the thought, but I wasn't sure why.

Carlisle was waiting by Edward's room when I got there, and I noticed immediately that his face had grown worried. I realized I wasn't in my uniform, and mentally scolded myself _Geez Bella, it'd probably be nice to come to work in your work clothes._

"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, Bella." Carlisle said, and I could see the genuine apology in his eyes.

"It's fine, Carlisle." I insisted, waving my hands. I knew I could make it up to Charlie by making his favorite for dinner, lasagna. "How is Edward?" I asked, peering around him to look at the window to Edward's room. Darn it, the blinds were closed.

"He's doing all right now, considering. Since you were coming, we only gave him a light sedative to calm him down. He might be a little out of it, but he'll be better once he see's you're there." I nodded, wishing the blinds were open more now so I could just get a glimpse of him.

"Carlisle, do you know why he was…asking for me?" I asked curiously, eyes fixed on the door.

Carlisle gave a little smile "Well, he may be starting to trust you, but he doesn't quite trust us yet." He leaned in and whispered "Edward thinks we've done something to you," He winked at me. My eyes widened at the thought of Edward, scared and thinking that something had happened to me, the only person he'd begun to let in.

_Damn it Bella! You had to skip work today! _I thought angrily.

_You couldn't help that this is the day Mom died, _my conscious rationed.

I realized that I'd been in such a rush that I'd left my key at home, so Carlisle let me use his. I walked into the room and shut the door behind me.

The room was all too quiet.

Edward was laying on his bed, arms at his sides and legs hanging awkwardly off his bed. I stepped closer, and saw that his fingers were tapping lightly against the bed. I always wondered why he did that. Whenever he was nervous or scared, he started to tap his fingers. And it wasn't randomly; his movements were calculated and intentional.

His emerald eyes were glazed slightly, wheeling around and searching for sight. "Edward…" I whispered. He let out a small whimper in response. I stepped closer, into his line of sight. His eyes stopped moving so rapidly and focused on me, then widened infinitesimally. "Edward, look at me…I'm here…I'm allright…"

"B-B-Bella…" He stuttered, "I…you…they…" He sounded surprised, like he expected me to be in a morgue right now.

"Shhh…." I smiled at him and shook my head, "I'm fine…no one did anything to me…I'm fine…" Edward let out a whimper and slowly moved his arms to grasp the bed. He then started to push himself up into a sitting position. I could see the struggle in his eyes as the drugs made him weak. I offered help, but knew he would refuse it. He finally managed to sit up, leaning against the back wall for support. I could still see the haze in his eyes as he focused on me again.

"I hate this…" He whispered, closing his eyes tight, "This…this I hate the most…when they do this…I just feel so…out of it…I hate it…" He rambled. I was surprised that he was opening up to me so much, and I felt bad for him.

"One time…when I was seven, I broke my leg, and the doctors had to seduce me, because I was screaming and scaring everyone in the ER. It wasn't fun…" I felt lame for trying to relate to Edward. He had to deal with this everyday, and I only dealt with it once, when I was a clumsy little kid. Stupid.

Surprisingly, he let out a breathless chuckle, his face not smiling though. He was silent for a minute, before he looked up to me and raised a brow "Where were you…?" Then, in a smaller voice, he added "Did you forget me…?" His voice was heartbreakingly sad in that moment, that I shook my head quickly.

"No! No! I didn't forget you!" I looked down, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I could trust Edward, right? Of course I could, it's not like he would tell anyone…"I…" I choked on my words, and Edward took notice of my difficulty and brought his knees to his chest, patting the bed. My eyes widened. He was making room for me? To sit on his bed? I was stunned for a moment before I nodded and sat down, making sure to keep distance still. "My mother died seven years ago today." I don't know why I didn't tell him she killed herself. Edward looked at me, his face blank. I could feel my cheeks burning under his gaze, but didn't break the silence that had fallen over us.

"Oh…" He whispered finally, closing his eyes and looking down "I'm sorry, Bella…"

I shook my head quickly, "No need to apologize, it's all right." I lied.

Edward took a deep breath and hugged his knees, rocking back and forth lightly. "My mom died when I was young too….so I know how it feels…" He looked so much like a little child in the moment, I felt the urge to take him into my arms and hug him. I didn't.

While I appreciated Edward trying to relate to me, I knew he could never understand. His mother died accidentally. An accident. She didn't mean to leave Edward, or Edward's dad. He could never know what it felt like for his mom to…to abandon him, like my mom did.

"Hey…" He whispered, scooting closer to me "Don't cry…" What was he talking about? I reached a hand up to my cheeks, finding that they were wet. Oh. I _was_ crying. Huh. I felt a tingling on my other hand and looked down to find that Edward's hand was just barely touching my own. Slowly, he inched his fingertips up my hand, his own hand trembling as he did so. All the while, my hand was assaulted with tiny electrical pulses. They tingled. The pricked at my skin. And they felt fucking amazing.

I looked up to him, and my eyes met his. They looked scared, nervous, shocked. Could he possibly be feeling the pulses too? No, that's silly. My cheeks grew an all too familiar red, and I looked back down. "Don't cry…" He repeated, whispering now because of our close proximity.

I couldn't take it anymore; I felt ready to burst "She left me." I blurted out before I could stop myself. Edward looked at me, confused, his green eyes burning a hole in me with their intense gaze. "She killed herself. My mom. She didn't just die. She killed herself." I let out a breath, looking at Edward to gage his reaction. He was staring at the bed sheets, mouth open slightly; looking like the wind was knocked out of him. His face even looked a little paled from the news. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"Bella, I-" He started, but I quickly stood, shaking my head quickly.

"No, it's fine. Edward, don't worry. It's fine. No need to apologize or feel sorry or anything. It's fine." Was I telling this more to him, or myself?

"No, Bella. I think…the sedative…" He stopped short and lurched forwards, over the bed, spilling his stomach onto the linoleum. I gasped, watching dumbfounded as he threw up all that was in his stomach and started coughing roughly, trying to dispel the acid from his mouth.

"Oh, crap…" Was my intelligent response. In a panic, I uttered, "I'll get help!" And rushed out of the room. Should I be leaving Edward alone while he was throwing up? It would need to be cleaned up anyways, right? Scoffing, I scurried down the hall, shows squeaking.

I hoped to find Alice or Jasper to help me, but neither could be found. Balancing my phone in my ear, I called Alice and made my way to a supply closet. Strangely enough, I began to ear the annoying, twinkling sound that was Alice's ringtone. Strange…I opened the supply closet and the noise amplified infinitesimally.

"Christ…" I whispered, dropping my phone from my ear. Apparently, I'd just interrupted a very steamy moment between Alice and Jasper. What was this, high school? My cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Bella!" They both whispered in unison. I stared for a moment longer before I closed my eyes and reached my hands out, trying to feel for the towels.

"E-Edward threw up and I was just getting some towels..!" Forgetting the mega-klutz that I am, I slipped trying to feel my way around, and landed on my butt. I opened my eyes and saw Alice slipping on her coat and staring at me, a sheepish smile playing at her lips. Jasper buttoned up his shirt and laid a hand on Alice's back.

He cleared his throat and said, "I'll give you a hand with that, Bella," sounding so calm, as if I hadn't just walked in on them almost having sex right in the damn closet. He helped me up and grabbed towels, a mop and bucket, and a box of syringes, just in case.

"I-I'm off the clock…" Squealed Alice, looking so happy it was almost sickening. She went on her tippy toes and whispered, "Call me," into Jaspers ear, and looked to me with a grin "Talk to you tomorrow Bella. Coffee at the diner? 'Kay, bye!" She gigged and hurried off.

Jasper looked to me "We were just…"

"Save it, Casanova." I snickered and picked up the towels, walking quickly to the elevator, finding him sheepishly trailing behind me.

Edward was bent over, coughing when we returned. The puddle seemed considerable bigger, which meant he'd thrown up again while we were gone. Jasper slid on some rubber gloves and threw me a pair of the same, taking the mop and sliding it across the floor, cleaning up the mess. "Does this always happen?" I asked, not sure who, if anyone, would answer my question.

"No," Edward coughed. "Only when I eat before they sedate me…" I grabbed a towel and soaked it in warm water from the bucket I'd brought over. I kneeled next to Edward and wiped his face gently, his eyes were bloodshot and his face was flushed. I felt his forehead, which was slightly warmer than it should be. He looked so weak, barely flinching when I touched him.

"When's the last time you slept?" I asked. It seemed like he was getting sick from lack of sleep.

"About two days," Jasper answered for him, looking to us. "He wouldn't sleep, and mixed with freaking out about you, he was getting himself sick, so we seated him." Jasper explained. I helped him dry the floor and wheel out the cleaning supplies, the whole room smelling soapy and clean. Edward hung his head; looking so weak in that instant I wondered if we should move him to the hospital wing.

Jasper wheeled out the supplies and opened the syringe box. Edward eyes opened once he heard that, a soft "No" coming from his mouth. Unthinking, I put a hand out to stop him.

"Jasper! Does he really need that? He's falling asleep as it is, and it might make him puke again." I argued. Jasper looked to me strangely, then to Edward.

"I guess not…calm down Bella, I'm not the bad guy here." I stood from my crouch, eyebrows raised.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shot back, growing a little annoyed with him. Who was he saying the bad guy was here? Me? Edward?

"Nothing, nothing…" He sighed, running a hand over his face. He closed the syringe box, and I heard Edward sigh behind me, obviously relieved. "Look, it's been a long day, for both of us, from what Alice told me." He gave me an understanding look, and I nodded in agreement. "We're both just tired. I'm takin' off for the night, besides…" a small smile grew on his face, and warmth found it's way to his eyes "…I have a lovely lady waiting on a call, and I don't want to keep her waiting any longer." I smiled and rolled my eyes. He gave a wave and ducked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I turned to Edward, who kept his head hung and his eyes closed. "Edward…" I sighed, climbing onto the other side of the bed. "Why didn't you tell me you hadn't been sleeping?" I asked him. He slid so that he was sitting next to me, long legs stretched out and over the edge of the bed.

"You weren't here..." He whispered. My heart dropped, but I tried not to beat myself up about it. It's not like I could've just let Charlie go to the cemetery alone.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He closed his eyes, turning his face away from me. He didn't answer me. "Are you having nightmares?" After a few moments, he nodded his head slowly. "About what?" I asked softly.

"Him…" He said, voice cracking, his head turned back to me, but he couldn't meet my eyes.

"Him who?" I asked, wondering who it could be. Carlisle? Jasper? Who would be giving him nightmares? He instead shook his head, letting out a yawn as he did. "You should sleep, Edward." He didn't move, so I added "Please?" His eyes dragged up to meet mine for a few moments, before his body slumped and he fell onto the bed sideways, placing his head gently in my lap. I gasped softly, surprised with his close proximity, and cautiously brought a hand up to run through his copper locks. I saw his body relax instantly. So, he liked that…I dragged my hand through his hair and silently watched as his breaths evened out and he drifted off to sleep.

This wasn't right. I…cared about Edward. And I couldn't stand to see him like this. The throwing up, and the syringes, and the nightmares…no. He didn't deserve this. Carlisle said he'd made huge improvements since I'd gotten here, so it wasn't impossible. He could be cured. And that's what I would do. I would cure him.

Because it broke my heart to see him suffer any longer.

Outside of Edward's hospital room, blue eyes watched the scene play out, and a pair on blonde brows crinkled at the sight, looking away angrily. "Idiot…" The blonde mumbled, and sauntered away, heels clicking against the linoleum and white doctor's coat flowing behind her.

* * *

**Oooh! Things are heating up between our little pair here! And gasp! Who is the mysterious woman looking in on our lovebirds? I know you guys can figure it out, leave me a comment with your guesses though, I'd love to hear them.**

**I'm so so so sorry that this chapter's taken so long to get out. Wow, that sentence had a lot of so's. But anyways, I've been really, really busy with school this year. I'm a Sophomore now, and things are getting kinda tricky! . I'll pull through though, I hope. Updates are gonna be slow for a while guys, so bear with me.**

**Thank you a million times to Twi-Fic Promotions for reviewing this story! And thanks to Twilight Awards for making the fic the fic of the day a while back!**

**Also, hello to all the new readers out there! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews all of you guys have left. Am I too selfish but to ask for some more? It makes my day to see what you guys think of these chapters, so show me some love in the reviews. :) **

**I'll try to get the next chapter out in the next few weeks, but with the holidays and everything creeping in, it might be hard. Bear with me, kids! **


End file.
